Decyzje
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Bo czasami wszyscy podejmujemy decyzje, których potem żałujemy. W zamierzeniu miało być smutne. Drobne Kuromomo w tle.


Rozsiadłem się wygodniej na brązowej skórzanej kanapie, biorąc łyk wina. Miła atmosfera, pomyślałem. Choinka, stos prezentów, które są właśnie odpakowywane przez małe, roześmiane kreaturki, zastawiony stół, teraz już w większości pustymi talerzami. Kto by pomyślał, że teraz, po tylu latach, dalej będę spędzać święta z przyjaciółmi z gimnazjum? Momentami byłem przekonany, że nie dotrwamy do końca liceum nawet, a tu proszę. Chociaż nie wszystko jest takie jakbym chciał. Głośno westchnąłem.

- Co tak wzdychasz, Daikicchi? - rozległ się koło mnie wesoły głos. Spojrzałem się na Ryoutę. Mimo upływu lat dalej przystojny, niesforne blond włosy opadające na twarz, ledwo zauważalne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust. Prawie tak, jak za dawnych lat.

- A nic, tak sobie myślę - odparłem.

- Myślisz? - zapytał z przerażeniem w głosie blondyn. - Boże, za dużo wypiłeś? Pamiętam jak kiedyś w liceum tak się schlałeś, że potem cały wieczór chodziłeś w kółko, chowałeś się i powtarzałeś "oni wiedzą". Co jak co, ale to było trochę straszne - roześmiał się.

Uśmiechnąłem się z zażenowaniem. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy doprowadziłem się do tego stanu przy innych. Wstyd mi było przez następne parę miesięcy.

- Odpuściłbyś mi to już, Ryouta - dałem mu sójkę w bok. - To było lata temu.

- Ale dalej śmieszne - wystawił język. - No, to o czym myślałeś?

- Po prostu dziwię się, że tak długo udało nam się wszystkim razem wytrzymać - wyjaśniłem. - Nie spodziewałem się, że ta nasza przyjaźń przetrwa tak długo.

- A widzisz, Daikicchi, ja to ci powtarzałem cały czas! Przecież jesteśmy praktycznie rodziną...

- Tatusiu! - wypowiedź Kise przerwała mała blond kreaturka, z włosami spiętymi w dwa kicki, ślicznej jasno żółtej sukieneczce i złotymi oczami. Niosła w ręce rozpakowany prezent. - Tatusiu patrz jakie śliczne! - wykrzyknęła, po czym wyciągnęła interaktywnego shiba inu, wielkości prawdziwego szczeniaka.

- Ojeju, jaki ładny! Chciałaś takiego, prawda skarbie? - uśmiechnął się do niej Ryouta.

- Tak! Tak tak! Dziękuję wujku Daiki! - nim zdążyłem zareagować zostałem porządnie wyściskany przez małą.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ode mnie, Mitsu? - spytałem zdziwiony.

- Bo z wujkiem go oglądałam ostatnio! Tak myślałam, że tu wujek mi go kupił! Dziękuję dziękuję!

- Oi, nie ma sprawy słonko - uśmiechnąłem się, a mała szybko wróciła do miejsca koło córki Satsuki i Tetsu, Yui. Zaczęły o czymś żywo dyskutować.

- Są takie urocze - westchnąłem.

- Teraz tak - odparł Ryouta. - Ale wolę nie myśleć co będzie za parę lat, kiedy zacznie się szkoła, a potem Boże dopomóż okres dojrzewania.

- Eh, nie będzie źle. Na szczęście masz kobietę z głową na karku - dogryzłem mu.

- Ejj, Daikicchi! Sugerujesz, że ja nie mam?! Odwołaj to! - dźgnął mnie pod żebra, po czym się roześmiał, słysząc mój jęk pełen bólu.

- Dobra, odwołuję - uśmiechnąłem się. - A tak w ogóle, to gratulacje. Jeszcze nie było okazji, żeby złożyć ci je osobiście, więc no.

- Dziękuję. Z jednej strony się cieszę, z drugiej denerwuję. Mam nadzieję, że teraz to będzie chłopiec. Mam wrażenie, że z nimi jest mniej roboty, niż z babami - powiedział głośno. Popatrzyłem na niego z niezrozumieniem. Zaraz jednak usłyszałem Izumi.

- Z babami więcej roboty, tak? A kto mi rano zajmuje łazienkę, co? - wykrzyknęła na nas żona blondyna. Była taka śliczna, ale czego można spodziewać się po modelce? Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy mi o niej powiedział.

-Aominecchi... Ja... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. Ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedział. Zakochałem się.

- To chyba dobrze, nie? Nie jesteśmy już parą, gdybyś zapomniał, ale wątpię, skoro to ty o tym zdecydowałeś.

- Przepraszam, Aominecchi. Zależy mi na tobie, i to bardzo, ale nie w tym sensie którego oczekujesz... Ale jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, żebyśmy się tak po prostu rozeszli w nienawiści. Naprawdę chcę, żebyśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi. W końcu kto mnie najlepiej zna, jeśli nie ty? - uśmiechnął się.

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Tak bardzo mi na nim zależało, tak bardzo go kochałem. Nie. Nie mogę go stracić.

- Kim jest ta panna, hm? Ładna? A cycki jak?

- Daikicchi! Halo! - do rzeczywistości powrócił mnie głos Ryouty i jego ręką machająca mi centymetr przed twarzą.

- Sory, zamyśliłem się - mruknąłem. - Coś mówiłeś?

- Tak. Daikicchi mnie nie słuchał, nie ładnie - naburmuszył się. - Pytałem, jak tam u Ciebie. Znalazłeś sobie kogoś? Młodość nie wieczność i nawet taki przystojny i młody ogier jak ty kiedyś się zestarzeje - mrugnął do mnie.

- Nie, nie mam za bardzo czasu na romanse - odparłem. - Większość czasu spędzam w pracy, a jak wracam, to jestem zmęczony i w sumie idę od razu spać - po części była to prawda.

- Nie opowiadaj, przecież na komisariacie musi być pełno ładnych kobiet! Policjantki w mundurach, czego więcej chcieć? - uśmiechnął się. Odparłem uśmiechem.

- Może jest taka jedna.. - zacząłem.

- O, świetnie! - klasnął w ręce. - Opowiadaj.

- Nazywa się Ayaka Ninomiya, przyjęła się do nas niedawno, jest śliczna, mądra, zwinna, no i chyba mnie lubi. Cycki też niczego sobie.

- To chyba fajnie, nie? Znam cię bardzo dobrze, więc wiem, że zawsze odkładasz wszystko na potem. Ale jeśli ją lubisz... Nie przegap okazji, Daikicchi - powiedział Ryouta. Nagle przerwał nam głos Satsuki, która zaprosiła nas ponownie do stołu. Blondyn wstał, po czym skierował się w stronę stołu, ciągnięty przez Mitsuki, która pojawiła się znikąd. Mała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu spędza z Yui, która odziedziczyła po tacie talent do znikania.

- Kuj żelazo póki gorące, Daikicchi, bo potem będziesz żałował - dodał, poczym odszedł.

- Już żałuję, Ryouta - mruknąłem. - Już przegapiłem okazję, i to lata temu.

_Bo ja Cię dalej kocham Ryouta._


End file.
